Happy anniversary, Sakura
by generaltay
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are celebrating their anniversary! Sakura said no presents this year and Kakashi agreed until he stumbles upon something and couldn't help himself. What surprise does he have in store for Sakura? Fluffy fluff fluffiness. KakaSaku. Nothing but love between these two.


Happy anniversary, Sakura.

"Dismissed." Kakashi said to the group in front of his desk. He watched as they all filed out of his office one by one, the last one pulling the door closed behind him.

Sighing he released the tension he didn't realize he had been holding in his shoulders and swivelled in his chair to look out the window behind him and contemplated quietly to himself.

It had been six years since the end of the 4th Shinobi War and Kakashi somehow got promoted to the 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf not long after the war ended. Not that he was complaining, he has always been dedicated to his work as a shinobi. Some days he missed his extra free time and ability to run off and sneak a nap in a tree somewhere. Most days, however, he was thankful for the life he was currently living. They were experiencing peace at a near world wide level. The village had been rebuilt and prospering at an amazing rate. He had even gotten married two years ago.

Turning back towards his desk, Kakashi looked at the framed photo sitting on his desk next the ever present pile of paperwork. He smiled softly at the picture. It showed him and his wife together on their wedding day. 'She is so beautiful.' he thought to himself. He had stared at the photo countless times and every single time he looked at it he was in awe. He studied his wifes smiling face.

Her seafoam green eyes showing so much happiness and love. Her soft pink hair had been pulled back up in a loose but intricate style. He recalled seeing her for the first time on their wedding day; he was on the verge of tears when she stepped into the room. He looked at her Byakugou seal and remembered how she wanted to cover it up for their wedding which he quickly protested against. Telling her that she should never feel the need to cover it and how much he loved the seal because everytime he looked at it, it reminded him of how far they've come and how strong she truly is.

He briefly looked up to clock above the door and noted that it was time for him to leave. It was only 3 o'clock. He usually worked until 5 o'clock because that's when Sakura would get done with her work at the hospital. Today was an exception because it was their anniversary and he had a surprise to pick up and prepare before Sakura got home. Standing up Kakashi gathered everything he needed to bring with him and left the Hokage's office and exited the building towards his first destination.

* * *

It was now two hours later and now a little past 5 o'clock, Kakashi was home and admiring the work he had put into this surprise. Sakura would be home any moment and he was looking forward to seeing her reaction. As if on cue Kakashi heard the door out in the hall open and close and Sakura walk in.

"I'm home!" she called out.

Meeting her in the hallway, Kakashi greeted her, "Welcome home and once again, happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, dear." Sakura said as she walked up to him stopped quick to give him a peck on his masked cheek, "Can't believe it's been two years already!" She tried to walk past him to the main living area but was stopped by Kakashi's arm that jutted out to block her path.

Kakashi watched as she turned to look at him with a look of confusion as to why she couldn't enter into her own house all the way.

"Before you go any further, I'd like to say a few things." Kakashi told her.

"Okay..?" Sakura said in reply, confusion still etched on her face.

"To start," Kakashi said while holding up one finger, "I'm so extremely thankful to have you. You're not only beautiful, but smart. And strong. And sassy. Tenacious. Stubborn. Caring. Devoted. Scar-"

"Okay, dear. I think we get it." Sakura said, interrupting Kakashi's mini speech, a smile playing on her lips and a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Ah, yes. Sorry. I can get carried away when it comes to you." Kakashi teased, winking at Sakura. He smiled when he saw her raise her brows ever so slightly. "Anyways, back to the point, because I love you so dearly I felt the need to step it up a bit this year. We've both been busy; with me as Hokage and it's never ending paperwork and you have been putting in so much work at the hospital with expanding the children's clinic further."

Sakura nodded at this, quietly admitting that everything he is saying is 100% true.

"So," Kakashi continued as he reached down to intertwine his fingers with hers and slowly pulling her towards the living room, "I went out and got you a little surprise. I know you said no presents this year, but I couldn't pass this up when I saw it."

"What did you do, Kaka-" Sakura started questioning him, but quickly stopped when they entered the living room and she saw what exactly he had done. Turning to look at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "You didn't… Oh, Kakashi. You're not playing a joke are you? Please tell me you're not." she continued, a near pleading tone in her voice.

"No, I'm not playing a joke. Happy anniversary, Sakura." Kakashi reassured her.

Turning to look at the surprise in front of them she let go of his hand to approach the item in front of her. Standing at about hip height was a scratching post which had a little perch attached to the top and laying there fast asleep was a kitten.

"Oh Kakashi, it's so adorable." Sakura whispered, she kneeled down in front of it and reached up and gently stroked the kittens head with her finger. Turning to look over to him, "Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"It's a girl. She doesn't have a name yet. I wanted you to name her." Kakashi said, stepping over next to her he watched as she swooned over the kitten. He couldn't stop smiling while watching the scene in front of him unfold. He felt amazing knowing he was able to bring so much joy to her heart.

"Hmmmm, what to name her, what to name her." Sakura mumbled to herself, she continued petting the kitten with her finger. The kitten stirred to the voice next to her and opened its eyes to look at Sakura. "Oh no, I woke her up." Sakura said to Kakashi, looking back up to him.

"Don't worry, she's been sleeping since I brought her home earlier." Kakashi told her.

Turning to look back at the kitten, Sakura found that it was watching her closely, studying her. "Well, hello there. You're pretty cute aren't you?" Sakura spoke to the kitten in a gentle voice, reaching out and letting the kitten sniff her before she pet its head. She studied the kitten now that it was awake and sitting up. It was a beautiful calico shorthair. It had a white belly and legs with splotches of orange and black all over her back and head. She took a closer look at its eyes and realized that the its eyes were nearly the same shade of green as hers. At this she turned to look at Kakashi who was quietly watching her the whole time. "Her eyes are the same as mine."

"That's the exact reason I got her." He said softly back to her, "They were in a box giving them away for free near Ichiraku's last week. When I looked in she was the only one left and when I saw her eyes I saw yours. I knew then I had to bring her home to you."

"A week ago? Where have you been hiding her?" Sakura questioned him, smile on her face.

"She's been hanging with me at the office this week. Shizune loves her. Tonton not so much." Kakashi admitted, scratching the back of his head as he recalled some of the mischief the kitten had gotten into with Tonton.

"I would've loved to of been a fly on the wall this week." Sakura giggled turning back to the kitten. "She's so cute. I love her so much." The kitten began to rub against Sakura's hand and started purring softly. "And so full of affection." she added with another giggle.

"Sounds an awful like someone I know." Kakashi mumbled quietly, amusement clear on his voice.

"Hey now, am I hearing you complain about my affection?" Sakura teasingly accused him, never looking away from the kitten. She heard him huff a quiet laugh next to her. "I think I know what to name her." she said as she continued petting the kitten in front of her.

"What did you come up with?"

"Midori.*"

"That's a very fitting name."

"Short and sweet."

"Just like you."

Sakura turned to look at him and groaned before rolling her eyes at him before standing up to face him.

"You'd think after two years of marriage that I would get use to your slightly perverted mind, but you still manage to find new ways to sneak it in." Sakura told him, placing her hands on her hips.

Kakashi stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently against him. Sakura returned the welcomed embraced by slinking her arms around his neck and running her fingers into the base of his hairline.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Kakashi said jokingly and he raised his hand to pull down his mask while leaning into kiss her.

"Definitely full of surprises." Sakura replied with a smile before returning his kiss.

* * *

A/N: *Midori means green in Japanese. Can be written as ミドリ or 緑. If you still don't get it, the kittens eyes and Sakura's eyes are both green, whoooooaaaaaaa the symbolism is crazy.


End file.
